A special request
by ShiroBunny
Summary: One day, an odd request is placed on the bounty board and Mirajane knew exactly to whom she should have give it. But Fairy Tail's strongest team didn't think they'd end up in the Ninja World, aside with several others jounins.


Author's note:

\- English isn't my arterial language so forgive the mistakes I can make (if you find some and it bothers you, you can tell me so I can change it, I won't mind!)

Another normal and casual day in Magnolia. Mirajane was making food for her fellow guild mates when someone entered the guild hall. There wasn't anyone apart the drunkard from the last night at this time of the morning so _Sorcerer Magazine_ 's model was a bit surprise that the guy chose to come at that moment of the day. He didn't talk, not even to return Mira's smile and welcome. He just walked straight to the bounty board, put a sheet on it and disappeared after saying some magical spell before the girl had time to ask him anything. Mirajane, naturally curious, was wondering what he wanted so she left the counter and went to see the request. As her eyes were rolling through the words, she thought: "What an odd one do we have now! Probably one of the weirder we've ever had!" The reward was also strange: it was saying about _500 000_ ryos. "What are _ryos_?" was wondering Mirajane. Well, at least, the SHE devil knew exactly who were qualified to do that resquest: it could only be that specific Fairy Tail wizard's formation. Together, they were the best.

One hour later, the guild was full as every day, but neither one of the strongest team's member shown up. Mirajane's anxiousness started to show so Cana came to have news of her.

"Oh it's nothing, answer Mirajane. Actually, you know what (she smiled at Cana as she was finishing her treat)? I'm quite impatient to give them the request and also to know what's all about!

Ah, if that's only that, said Cana. And what's that _so amazing_ request you're talking about? Asked her with an amused glance.

Well, it's very weird! I've never seen a request like that and it's been quite a while that I'm in the guild. It's about a certain village, Konohagakure no Sato and it's Hokage. I'm not sure if I understand everything.

I don't know either Mira! But I think these guys can handle this, told Canada, just as Natsu was passing through the guild's door.

HEY NATSU!" Yelled Mirajane, making a hand sign.

Everyone turned around to face Mirajane: her, the fragile girl, yelling at the complete other side of the guild? What was going on today?!

"What's the deal Mira? Answered Natsu while he was stepping on the counter.

I have a very nice request I'm sure you'd love! Said Mirajane with her enthusiastic smile.

Let me see", said Natsu, his hand over the paper.

After reading it, Natsu as well as Happy'sface changed and they both immediately ran to join the others, screaming at the same time a big thank to Mira. "Pleasure!" she answered, as Cana just sighed out.

Natsu stopped by Lucy's house with the purpose of taking the others later, but as he kicked the main door to enter, he found them sitting on one of her couch.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YALL HERE?! Yelled him.

Got a problem with that, fire brain? Said Gray without even turning his back to face Natsu.

GRAY! Pin pointed Erza, her serious face on. Don't you dare start you two! As for you (she looked in Natsu's direction), get over here, what is it you want?

Oh well (he jumped over the couch and sat down aside Gray which made him grinned), Mira found us a very cool-looking request!

What is it? Said Lucy as she bent in his direction.

Well, it's kind of odd; it's in Konohagakure no Sato about a Hokage. About a shadow?! Answered the Dragon Slayer.

It's not about a shadow, you stupid moron! Let down Gray. The place you're talking about is the hidden village of the Fire Country called Konha, It's one of the five hidden villages in the Ninja World. And the Hokage isn't referring to a shadow, it's a very important person just like Gramps that heads every village.

Wow Gray! Said Lucy with her big eyes and her usual surprising expression. How do you know all of this?!

No one cares! Cut Natsu before anyone could add anything. We're going now! Ninjas?! That sounds so cool!"

On that final sentence, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza took the decision on going all four on that mission. "Could be a lot of fun", thought Lucy.

On the request, there was a Magnolia's map on how to go to Konoha. The team followed the steps and entered the forest. Using their magic energy, they've been able to reveal many doors out of the blue. Each on had a different design on it: one had a skull with a hat, another one had two crossed wings but the one Gray recognised as being Konoha's symbol was a spiral with a triangle. Because they didn't know much, they all decided to trust the Ice make wizard so all the team passed through that gate. A strong light ignited everything around the team, enough to make them blind so they all closed their eyes. When they opened them back, they were upside down, their feet stuck on a tree's branch. At the moment Natsu opened his mouth, the contact stopped and they all fell down on their head. "Ahh..! Natsu! Said Gray. That's why you need to shut your mouth!"

As they were standing up, all of them were looking around, discovering the new place. It was like they've never seen back at home. Even in Edolas, there wasn't any place whom looked a bit like this one. As they were all amazed by the new environment, a voice upper them asked: "What do you guys think you're doing?!" The one who asked seemed pretty pissed, so Erza did a sign to Natsu telling him to stay quiet.

"May I know who you are? She asked.

I'm Guy, the one and only Guy of course! "Answered him, pretty annoyed by the question.

Natsu turned around and said lower:

What's with this guy's outfit and eyebrow?

I don't know, but he doesn't seem a bad person, mumbled Gray, which both Erza and Lucy approved. We're wizards from Fairy Tail, continued the Ice make mage to the ninja. Someone put a request from your village this morning for us.

Is that so? Answered Guy. (He then jumped off the tree and came on the ground at their side) Well, Lady Tsunade told me she sent someone upper, but I didn't think there was anyone!"

Natsu started to laugh as soon as Guy's feet touched the ground making his suit more visible, which Erza responded with a furious glance. The Konoha ninja told them what road to follow in order to enter the village and then, flew away. "Ok, let's go!" declared Natsu right after, followed by Happy.

One they reached Konoha's gates, they tried to asked people about the Hokage they were supposed to talk with, but everyone seemed afraid of them which pissed the Dragon Slayer off. Quickly, the strongest team of Magnolia has been encircled by people dressed in green outfit and headed a headband on their forehead.

"What the hell is going on?! Yelled Natsu, We just want to help! What's the big deal?!

Calm down Natsu, said calmly Erza. They don't know us, it's normal they're on their guards.

Yeah, but what?! I didn't come for that! Screamed Natsu. Ready for some action guys?!

Oh yeah!" Answered Gray and Lucy.

Then, Natsu changed his fistf into fire, Gray started producing ice and Lucy summoned Taurus. All the ninjas looked between them, questioning which technique were these and which association they were from. They didn't seem to be from any known village and they were clearly not from the Akatsuki. As a jounin tried to attack Natsu, someone yelled to stop. The ones that weren't fighting turned to see who spoke as the Dragon Slayer and the ninja were blocking each other attacks. "Lady Hokage!" said villagers nearby. "They aren't our enemies! They're fairies from another world. Proclaimed the Fifth. I asked them to come to fight against the Akatsuki!"

At these words, the ninja who was fighting against Natus retreated as the others ones apologized of their actions. All the ninjas in green then flew away, letting the Fifth alone with the four outsiders.

"Well, sorry for that, sighed her. I did tell them!

No prob mam'! So what? Asked Natsu.

Well, if you may, she started, we'll first fo in my departments to talk about that. I'll also present you to my Elite teams. And I'm sure you have questions, don't you? (As Lucy was opening her mouth, the Fifth started to speak again) That's what I thought. Well, I'll answer everything I can when we'll be there."


End file.
